1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a photoresist pattern and/or a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information media rapidly develops, the capability of semiconductor devices increases as well. Recent semiconductor devices are typically highly integrated for low cost and high quality to increase competitiveness. For high integration, the scale of semiconductor devices becomes ever smaller.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases, the design rules of various components in semiconductor devices continue to decrease. In order to fabricate a semiconductor device having a fine pattern to meet the trend toward highly integrated semiconductor devices, it is advantageous to implement patterns having a fine line width beyond the resolution limit of a photolithography apparatus.
To implement a semiconductor patterns having a fine line width, it is also advantageous to implement a photoresist layer as a photoresist pattern having a fine line width. To this end, it is advantageous to substantially prevent the photoresist pattern from lifting, and to improve line edge roughness and line width roughness of the pattern.